Tea Sir?
by Fail Haruno
Summary: Suki and Nikki met by chance and grew up together, but one day got fed up of being treated like dirt by the rest of the village, so decide to leave. Only, they didn't plan on encountering some of teh Akatsuki. However, they can live if they serve tea!
1. Prologue One Little Ones

**Note:** This story is made personally for me and my friend though based around the other character more so it seems. T-T Therefore, lots of OCness.  
Rate if you wish, and sorry to those who have read my other stories that I haven't updated.

**  
Tea Sir?**

**  
Prologue One**

**Little Ones**

**Nikki**

_Japanese Translations-ish._

"_Ne" – A way of saying "hey" to get someone's attention before starting a conversation._

"_-sensei" – A way of addressing a teacher._

"_-san" – A polite way to address someone formally or someone you don't know too well._

"_-chan" – A cute way of saying someone's name, probably someone well known and/or close._

It was a warm clear day in the village of Konoha, people were out and about for it was coming to the end of the spring term, the birds sung cheerfully in the afternoon sun. Kids within the ninja academy sighed for when you're around five years old, school was only good at first.  
"Ne ne, Iruka-sensei?"  
"Yes Haruno-san?"  
"Can't we please go outside instead?" A small pink haired girl clasped her hands slightly in front of her face as if pleading, the rest of the class soon adding in their own small pleads, Iruka having quite a few problems keeping them calm. That is, apart from a small girl who sat at the back of the class, closest to the window staring jealously at a pair of small birds on a tree just in view. The girl shifted her gaze to her noisy classmates, suddenly wondering why the noise had come to a stop. She noticed that their eyes were heading all in one direction, so she followed their gazes to the classroom door where a small and stout teacher stood, a small girl slightly behind him as if hiding a little.  
A few whispers quickly spread with confusion and excitement about the classroom, Iruka clearing his throat quickly straightening upright as to regain his composure.  
"Ah, Hiro-san, what is the matter?"  
"I've brought a new transfer student; I leave the rest to you Iruka-sensei." Iruka just nodded and motioned for the girl to come forward as the head soon stepped out of the room.  
"Now, what's your name?"

_(Note: Japanese people say their last names first and first name last in introductions.)  
_"M-Makoto Suki." The small girls voice caught slightly in her throat as she noticed how mostly every ones eyes were on her.  
"Right, let's see.. Ah, Inoue-san, can you show Makoto-san around the school?" The girl at the far back of the class blinked, not used to being asked such things, and nodded quietly, soon looking back out the window as her classmates started to squabble in protest.  
"Sensei! Put her with me?"  
"No, me!"  
"Anyone but her sensei!" The girl's eyes just glazed over slightly as she ignored her classmates, but she did turn her head as the chair next to her squeaked slightly on the polished floor.  
"Hello." The small new girl smiled slightly to the other, green orbs meeting equally green orbs. "Is it okay if I sit here?" The girl who had been lazily resting her head on her palm sat upright slightly and nodded her head, attempting a small smile of her own.

That dinner, Suki had gone wandering about the school after she had been shown where everything was, the toilet twice though to her embarrassment. Suki had become very popular instantly throughout the school, many had tried to befriend her, especially the guys, several already confessing to small feelings. Suki had just smiled kindly to all of them, not returning the majority of the feelings that were been showered over herself. As she tried to get outside to get some air, she noticed a small commotion going on at the back of the field and had decided to go investigate. As she pushed through the crowd a little, she could see the girl from this morning who had showed her around was now sitting with her back to a tree, a small graze on her knee and she seemed to be slightly limp.  
"Why don't you just leave our school you damn witch." A small boy had stepped forward, fist held in the air, his words been mostly agreed to by the other surrounding children. More insults started to drop from their little mouths, then suddenly a rock was thrown over everyone's head and hit the girl off her shoulder whose fist clenched slightly at the pain. A few giggles were heard and the boy at the front had took a step up to the girl again, a small jagged rock in his own hands. Suki couldn't believe how the others were treating the girl, from what she had seen the girl had always kept quietly to herself. Suki couldn't take it any longer and her kind smile dropped from her face as she pushed past the few people still in front of her, pushing the boy slightly to try and knock him off balance, finally coming to a stand in front of the girl on the floor, facing the others arms stretched out either side of her body.  
"What are you all thinking? What has this girl done to upset you so much?"  
"Keep out Makoto-chan, you don't want to get involved with her, they say she is responsible for her parent's deaths and that she is cursed!"  
Yeah, come back over before she curses you!" And then followed a chorus of "witch" from the others.  
"So, all this because of someone spreading stupid things? You idiot-" Makoto got cut off as the girl who had been against the tree had pushed herself up, almost falling back down, the girl's eyes not quite visible under her hair as she murmured.  
"Don't put yourself through all this.. You'll only be targeted too." And with that the girl turned on her heels trying to walk away, only to be followed by a persistent Suki. The other children hearing the bell left the two alone, not wanting to be scolded by Iruka.

"Wait, what's your name?" Suki called out finally catching up to the girl, tugging on her sleeve to stop her. The girl just stood there for a few moments, she didn't look back, but she stopped pulling away too.  
"Why.. are you so persistent?"  
"Hmm, I'm just stubborn." Suki replied, smiling for she had actually gotten a response.  
"You're gonna just cause trouble for yourself talking to me."  
"So, I choose my friends, not the majority of everyone else." Suki's smile didn't falter. "So, what's your name?"  
"Nikki Inoue." The girl mumbled, her head down as she turned to face Suki.  
"Nikki's a strange last name." At this Nikki just pouted folding her arms, her head lifting slightly as she blew her hair out of her face in irritation.  
"No, Nikki is my first name. I'm half, my mother Japanese and my father English."  
"Oh, now I get it.." Suki smiled, hands on her hips as if proud of herself. "So, can I call you Nikki, Nikki-chan?" Nikki just glanced to Suki, a light blush lining her cheeks but tried her best to hide it.  
"Only as long as I get to call you Suki.. Suki-chan." She looked away, still slightly embarrassed. "It's only fair of course."  
"Heh, but of course.. Nikki-chan." Suki smiled to the girl who finally turned round, a small smile of her own creeping onto her lips.


	2. Prologue Two Stupid People

**Prologue Two**

**Stupid People**

**Nikki**

_Japanese Translations-ish._

"_Ne" – A way of saying "hey" to get someone's attention before starting a conversation._

"_(O)nee" – Sister._

"_-chan" – A cute way of saying someone's name, probably someone well known and/or close._

"_(O)kaa" – Mother._

"_(O)tou" – Father._

"_-san" – A polite way to address someone formally or someone you don't know too well._

A few years had passed by, Nikki and Suki grew up to be great friends. Though, due to Suki's actions when they were very small, she too became somewhat an outcast within the school along with Nikki, even the teachers teased them on small petty things, except Iruka on most occasions. The two had just come to ignore things, but when a child decided to stand up to them, Suki quickly defended Nikki and Nikki would then later treat any wounds that Suki had managed to acquire. Not long after the two had met each other, Suki discovered that Nikki did indeed live alone on the edge of town; quickly she asked her parents what she could do about this matter and her parents had agreed to look after Nikki and let her live with them and everything was all smiles about the house for everyone got on. Mr and Mrs Makoto loved Nikki as if she were their own child, thus how the two came to see each other as a sister. Even though Nikki was older, she always looked up to Suki, always was protected by Suki for over the years, when with her new found "sister", her personality would either be shy or cheerful, unlike when she were alone.

One day, after another stupidly long day at the academy, Nikki and Suki were walking home and decided to stop off by a small field to relax after the teachers had tried to give them many jobs to do. As they lay there, pinkie fingers linked lightly, they talked about almost anything, but mostly manga and anime as they peered up to the light cloudy sky.  
Nikki glanced to her friend, taking in her small features, like how the wind lightly blew through her two toned her which was a light brown, with cute blond streaks, how her glasses always sat neatly on her nose which made her look older, how her smile was one of the best things in the world to her, her skin not pale yet not tanned, just right. Nikki felt lucky to have such a pretty friend.  
"Ne, onee-chan?" Nikki blinked, not noticing how lost in her thoughts she had become and smiled apologetically to her friend.  
"What is it Suki-chan?"  
"It's late, let's go home." Nikki glanced up at the sky and noticed that orange swam between shades of purples and pinks. They both stood, brushing themselves off and wandered out off the field, little fingers still connected. Though, as they were heading home they noticed something slightly in the distance, a warm light flickering and many noises from the area. The two looked at each other somewhat worried, nodding together as they quickly quickened their pace, their small legs attempting to get there quickly. Though, what they saw froze them both in their tracks for as they looked up, people were gathered around a building that had flames dancing in and out of it's walls.  
"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Suki cried out, her hold on Nikki's finger loosening as she quickly ran past the crowd, doing all she could to get in the building. Nikki on the other hand was just there, at the back of the crowd, her body seeming number for even though she knew her happy life was in danger, she could not move. That's when she heard what the people of the village were actually saying.  
"Get out of our village!" One screeched, laughing as the flames danced in the setting sky.  
"Witches!" And again, a chorus of chants broke out throughout the crowd, no one attempting to stop Suki running into the house or decided to try and help put out the fire. Nikki couldn't believe what she was hearing and quickly pushed through the crowd, grabbing a rock and flung it over the people's heads. A few noticed and turned, glaring at her, soon the others caught on and joined in on the glares, someone was about to say something but Nikki pitched in first.  
"Who do you think you all are!? Treating us all like dirt all the time? You call us evil and witches, but look what you've done.. You might have killed honest and good people! Think about it!" And with that Nikki turned without a second glance to the crowd about to let out their rage on her, and entered the house searching for Suki and her parents.

"Suki-chan? Suki! Suki; where are you?!" Nikki called out, her sleeve over her mouth somewhat doing what she could to avoid the scorching flames that reached out as if trying to grab her. Coughing and wheezing slightly as the surrounding air was slowly becoming darker and thicker, with not much oxygen left to breath. Still she fought, and in the back of the kitchen, she saw a small figure kneeling down clutching onto something; as she got closer she recognised brown swifts of hair, and as she got closer noticed how there were singes there and on her clothes.  
"Suki! We have to get out of here." But Suki would not reply, but her body was shaking and probably with tears for as Nikki looked down she saw her new found father clutching onto her mothers body lightly, both with smiles and their eyes shut. At this Nikki couldn't help but shed a tear of her own as she bent down taking hold of Suki's shoulders and turning her shaky body to her own as she clutched it close to her, trying not to break in front of her friend, she knew they had to get out and soon.  
"Come on Suki, there is nothing we can do now.. The fire fighters are here now; we'll be able to check on them soon okay?" Suki looked up to Nikki and what Nikki saw made her heart ache for tears and burn marks lay lightly upon Suki's cheeks. Quickly taking charge for once she tugged on her friend somewhat and heard the footsteps of people getting closer and all Nikki could do was smile at the sight of people rushing towards them before blacking out.


	3. Prologue Three Wall Flowers?

**Prologue Three  
Wall Flowers?**

**Nikki**

_Japanese Translations-ish.  
"Ne" – A way of saying "hey" to get someone's attention before starting a conversation._

"_-chan" – A cute way of saying someone's name, probably someone well known and/or close._

"_Hai" – It's like saying "yes" either to answer something or as a question like statement._

"_Koneko" – Kitty/Kitten._

Nikki opened her eyes slightly, quickly shutting them again as the sun shone into her them.  
"It's been a while since I had that dream.." She mumbled to herself, remembering how for night after night she would dream of the incident that took away Suki's parents and their home, though it had been many years now since the incident and the two had managed to occupy a small abandoned house high up as to not draw any attention to their new home. The two had managed to live off money that Suki's parents had left in their will.  
"They always were ready for almost anything.." Nikki grumbled but couldn't help but smile sadly as an image of Suki and her parents smiling flashed through her mind, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Nikki finally gathered the energy to push herself up right on her bed only to end up leaning against the near by wall using one hand as the other slipped between her hair, her balance slightly out, that's when she heard someone call, probably Suki.

"Nikki, you awake yet?" At this Suki walked in, hair neatly brushed but yet seemed to flare out slightly as it reached her shoulders, her glasses glinting in the light as she pushed them back up her nose with her index finger impatiently, soon sighing at the sight of her friend. "Nikki, it's already half six, and you're not even ready for this damned dance."  
"I know, sorry.. I'll be ready in a few minutes 'kay? I took my shower earlier and such, so I only need to change.." Nikki smiled though she was somewhat scared of her friend when she was like this, so Nikki decided better to actually start moving as much as she didn't want to. Luckily, Nikki was used to being a late riser so had more than practiced getting ready quickly, but cringed slightly as she heard her friend shout again.  
"I'll be there in a moment.. Gawd." Nikki was sat with her leg crouched to her chest trying to secure her pretty little black ninja shoes specially made by her friend. Finally standing to try and straighten out her dress, loose around her shoulders exposing a small amount of her chest but not too low for comfort or self awareness. The sleeves were only attached by small straps designed like belts, the lower half of the dress flared out and down past her knees, a small slit on each side showing her shorts and ninja gear as to be easily accessible. Clad in black frills she walked through her door way, her crimson coloured hair flowing as she strode quickly up to her friend's side.  
"What?" Asked Suki tapping her foot impatiently as Nikki seemed to be just staring at her slightly wide eyed, but after snapping her out Nikki just smiled taking one of Suki's hands and headed towards the door.  
"You look amazing is all." Suki blushed lightly but happily smiled in return; looking over herself to make sure everything was in place. Her slim black dress did not cling to her shape but showed her figure in decent moderation, the bottom had a single slip up her left side but not too far up, mimicking Nikki's dress somewhat.  
"You know, we'll probably be ignored as usual.." Suki mentioned as they headed to the 2007 Konoha Annual Dance, jumping from tree to tree all typical ninja like. [ x3  
"Or abused.." Nikki cut in ignoring the fanfiction-ness writer and her moments. They were both right.

The night had dwindled for them, people slowly passing by either ignoring the pair occupying the back corner table or shooting nasty glares or sly comments every now and then, though the two had become used to the petty actions so just seemed to blank them out.  
"Ne, Nikki-chan, it's half twelve, can we go now?" Suki tilted her head to look to her friend sighing somewhat. Though Nikki didn't answer as her eyes seemed blank somewhat. This agitated Suki who was about to do something else to get a reaction, but before she did, Nikki spoke.  
"Will you leave this place with me?" Suki blinked taken back by the question.  
"Leave?" The word rolled off Suki's lips in an unsure voice..  
"Yeah. Me. You. We leave this village and go somewhere else, where no one knows us." Nikki's eyes still stared randomly into the dancing crown but her mind and words were heading else where. Eventually Suki nodded and as soon as she did, Nikki lead her away from the laughter and loud music with their pinkie fingers locked, quickly heading for home. Suki being dragged almost toppling a few times but finally got to their house without actually falling.  
"Aren't we leaving?" Suki asked a little confused. By now Nikki had let her go and rand up to her room, quickly re-appearing with a small black bunny plushie held carefully within her arms folded in front of her.  
"Yeah, but.. Isn't there anything you want from home. Try and pack light." Suki nodded and rushed up to her room, quickly returning with a small back pack slung over her shoulder and two headbands clutched in her hands also to her chest.  
"Ready?" Nikki nodded picking up her own bag that she had left at the front door earlier in the night. After all, they didn't know how long this trip was going to take. They had to be prepared.  
"Hai." Suki smiled happily stepping up to Nikki's side.

After clearing up their existence in the village, they quickly headed out of the village in the night to avoid any conflicts with the other villagers.

As they wandered through the forest, they kept themselves amused by talking about several recent anime's and manga's they had both shared, to pass the time away of course. That is till Suki stopped and blinked.  
"Eh, Suki-chan, what's wrong?"  
"I think.. we're lost." Nikki blinked at her friend and looked around her and then to the small mini-map she had in her hands throughout the whole journey.  
"But, how can we be lost? We were supposed to walk in straight line."  
"Yeah, but wasn't we supposed to have passed this small rest stop by now? We've been walking for hours." Suki sighed as she took the mapping pointing to the stated place. Nikki too let out a sigh as she glanced to her watch.  
"It's nearly four in the morning too." Suki looked around, arms folded and a frown upon her faces features about to suggest something, but Nikki quickly cut her off.  
"Ne, did you hear that?" Suki began to raise an eyebrow questioningly, but both of them froze somewhat as a scream echoed through the forest. Suki shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself somewhat and Nikki quickly went to her side and taking a careful hold of one of her hands.  
"It'll be okay." 'I hope.' She continued in her thoughts. Though Nikki couldn't overcome her curiosity and jumped up to a tree branch not far from them.  
"I'll go check it out, you stay here." Nikki whispered back. Suki shook her head.  
"I'm coming with you." She flatly stated, though she didn't know whether it was out of fear or curiosity. Nikki nodded though sighed, and Suki joined her.

With that the two carefully and as quietly as they could; headed in the direction of the earlier noises, jumping slightly as another scream filled the air.  
"Ne, I don't think we should go look." Suki mumbled, only to glare to notice Nikki had taken no notice and was still going on and was about to go catch up.  
She blinked in surprise at the sight of Nikki falling due to her stupidity of stepping on a slightly too thin a branch to be standing on. Suki wanted to have a go at Nikki, but held her tongue as she looked bellow horror stricken.  
Nikki lay on her front slightly crooked, a bit of pain running down her back and tried to sit up. As she did, she noticed that her hand felt wet she looked to it, only to freeze slightly as a crimson liquid started to drip down her arm. Panicking, she checked about her body for any wounds, though was quite relieved to find only a small scrape a across the lower part of her back. But she then blinked, more than sure that this substance was blood, but she couldn't find the source of where it was coming from.  
That is until she finally took notice of her surroundings.

Standing around her were four black-cloaked figures, and behind her looked to be the remains of a human body, though it was in such a bad state that you could not even really tell this persons gender.  
"Oh.." One of the men around Nikki spoke up. "What do we have here? A cute little koneko-chan that fell into a wild dog's cage." A blond stepped forward somewhat, squatting with his arms folded across his knees as he looked to Nikki. "And where did you come from?" Nikki blinked, unsure of her situation.


	4. Chapter One A Whim!

**Chapter One  
A Whim?!**

**Nikki**

_Japanese Translations-ish.  
"Ne" – A way of saying "hey" to get someone's attention before starting a conversation._

"_-chan" – A cute way of saying someone's name, probably someone well known and/or close._

Suki couldn't help but gently slap a hand to her forehead in despair before quickly jumping down into the short space between Nikki and this blond, mimicking his pose and stating bluntly. "We came from that tree, and now.. Were leaving, have a nice day?" With that she quickly stood up taking Nikki by the arm and started to wander off, turning her head about to have a go at Nikki but collided with something solid which 'caused her to stumble back a bit. As Suki looked up a boy somewhat taller than her barely batted an eyelid at her as she folded her arms in annoyance. "How rude.." She mumbled, but he just looked to her sharply, face hidden somewhat but his piercing red eyes bore down on her, but she refused to show how this did somewhat scare her. Nikki by this time was just amusing herself with the small bug that had landed on her hand which agitated Suki.  
"Ne, sorry to say this girls, but.." The blond stood up brushing himself off briefly before continuing. "We're gonna haf'ta kill ya." He sighed casually but he smiled somewhat, a kunai already in his hand.

Nikki finally snapped to attention at this, she glanced to Suki who couldn't move too well due to the boy in front of herself which was staring at her with strange eyes, so mumbled goodbye to the bug and lifted a hand to encourage it to fly away which it did before folding her arms tapping her chin in thought.  
"Ne, 'cause I don't really wanna die so young, can we make a deal or something." She asked looking over her shoulder curiously to the blond, but before he could talk, she found that a very sharp point was barely touching her neck, attached to this point was a strange tail which came from a very short and fat person, or so he seemed that way.  
"No good eh?" She mumbled sighing and moved her hands up in the air slightly while frowning. "C'mon, surely there is something we could do for you, I mean, I take it you get covered with blood or something often, so we could clean your shizz and wash and cook and typical slave jobs?"  
"Okay." Nikki blinked slightly looking to where the voice came from, as did the most of the others, other than Suki who had decided to sit and rock while mumbling the word 'tea' over and over again..  
"Deidara!" The short fat guy had called, annoyance obvious in his voice. The blond merely stood there smiling before dropping a shoulder over Nikki's shoulder casually.  
"Oh c'mon Sasori no danna. We could use a female charm to brighten up our place a bit.  
"And you expect the boss to agree to this?" The boy with startling red eye's finally spoke up, his voice also laced with annoyance.  
"But, they really could be helpful.." He insisted before facing Nikki questioningly after glancing to Suki. "Can you make good tea?" Nikki placed her hands on her hips and pouted slightly.  
"What do you think we are, barbarians?! Of course we can make good tea. We are kind of British after all." Deidara just smiled to himself.  
"Well then, it's settled." The other people around them had started to cuss at Deidara who in turn just smiled and waved his hand in ignorance.  
"Well then, off we go." And with that he pulled out a blind fold and drop it around Nikki's eyes tying it loosely. "Ah, Itachi, please take care of the other girl over there, un." Itachi just glared evilly to the unfazed Deidara, who reached out picking up Nikki, her legs over one arm, her back in the other as she had to hold on around his neck in fear of falling. Itachi did the same but grumbled as Suki was fidgeting and protesting somewhat to give her crazy sister back.  
"The boss won't be happy, can't we just kill them, the other one is being very difficult." Sasori mumbled as they had begun to jump across the tree tops. At this Nikki tightened her grip on the blonds' cloak slightly which Deidara noticed and declined the suggestion. Nikki smiled briefly letting out a sigh of relief before frowning somewhat.  
"Something wrong miss?" Deidara asked glancing down to her.  
"Just, why are we blind folded, and you can call me Nikki.. umm.."  
"Just call me Dei-chan if it's easier? And well, it's a secret hide out, if you knew how it get there, it wouldn't be secret, right?" Nikki nodded somewhat, sighed but smiled as she let herself relax in this guys arms for now.  
"Ne, aren't you scared Nikki-chan?" Deidara glanced behind him to a struggling Itachi with a persistent fidgeting girl in his arms. "Like your sister." At that Nikki just chuckled to herself, smiling happily.  
"Of course I'm scared but, life is short.. I have to enjoy it, right? And she's not my biological sister, but yeah.. She doesn't trust many people, not in these kind of situations which I can understand.." Deidara shook his head briefly.  
"You're a strange one, you know that right?"  
"Of course I do."  
"It was a rhetorical question." He blinked, looking down to her.  
"I know." She smiled slightly, laughing a little.

Soon they stopped and Nikki was carefully put down as her blindfold was taken off, and she quickly went to Suki's side who was still struggling in Itachi's arms forcefully.  
"Nee-chan, it's okay, I'm here and we're gonna be fine." She reached out a hand taking hold of one of Suki's who quickly calmed down much to Itachi's relief as he let go off the girl but letting her drop all that much before taking away the blindfold mumbling naughty words at Deidara.  
"I take it this is the place Dei-chan?"  
That's right Nikki-chan." At this, everyone around them looked at Nikki and Deidara in disbelief at how friendly they were being to each other, Suki for one was definitely not pleased and quickly pulled on Nikki's ear somewhat.  
"And why, may I ask are you being so friendly with this killer?" Nikki blinked and smiled cheekily.  
"On the way here." Suki seemed to almost fall anime style at Nikki's answer.  
"Y-You.." Suki just let out a sigh, placing her hand to her head.  
"Ne, umm.. is there anywhere we can stay Dei-chan?" Nikki tugged on his sleeve as he went to walk off like the others had done.. At this, he thought for a moment, and was about to say something but a loud voice quickly cut in.  
"Deidara! Get here, right now!" At that he cringed slightly and motioned for the two to follow him inside slightly, Nikki took Suki's hand who protested quietly but came along anyway. As they entered what seemed to be a large living room that was joint with some kind of kitchen, they spotted the guys from earlier and a few more unrecognised people in the middle, one guy whose face seemed shadowed as well as the rest of his body, apart from his eyes; stood there.  
"On what terms have you brought these outsiders here?" Suki bit her tongue from saying anything guessing this was the previously mentioned 'Boss'.  
"They live here like maids instead of dying." He stated flatly.  
"And why did you decide this?" The guys voice was dripping with anger and annoyance, his eyes shot evil glares to those who had arrived with Nikki and Suki for not stopping Deidara.  
"Hmm, there wasn't much of a reason really, I decided it.. on a whim."


	5. Chapter Two Tea Sir?

**Chapter Two  
Tea Sir?**

**Nikki**

_Japanese Translations-ish.  
"(O)jii" – Grandfather._

"_-chan" – A cute way of saying someone's name, probably someone well known and/or close._

"_Hajimemashite" – "How do you do?"(Only said when first meeting someone.)_

"_Baka" – Idiot, moron, etcetera.._

"_Chibi" – Short, small, etcetera.._

"_(O)nee" – Sister.  
"-sama" – An honorific term, for those who are respected or are of a high status..  
"Hai" – It's like saying "yes" either to answer something or as a question like statement._

"Yes, on a whim." Deidara smirked dropping his arm loosely over Nikki's shoulder. The 'Boss' obviously was about to voice his objections but stared as Nikki held out a finger pointed straight at his face, expression quite plain.  
"Ojii-chan." She stated all matter-of-factly.  
"Eh? That's the 'Boss' Nikki-chan." Deidara pointed out doing all he could to holding his laughter, a few other members smirking too.  
"I know, but just 'Boss' is boring, and he seems kinda in charge too so yeah.. Ojii-chan. Hajimemashite." She stood forward, lowering her head somewhat respectfully.  
Suki once again held palm to head in disbelief while mumbling.  
"Baka"

The renamed 'Ojii-chan' cleared his throat remembering his mothers dying words to 'never hit girls', mentally counting to five in his head and taking in a deep breath before looking down at her still somewhat annoyed.  
"Fine, I can't be bothered to argue with a mini Deidara.." Deidara smirked proudly as Nikki just grinned in return. "You can sleep.. Umm, well, we all have our own rooms and no one shares rooms, we also don't have anything but a very small closet and this room really.. Apart from the upper level but that's off limits to you two.. So, you'll have to share one with-"  
"I think not!" Suki had quickly picked up on his words and was in front of his face almost, cheeks puffed out and hands ignorantly placed on her hips. Ojii-chan (Too lazy to keep calling him 'The Boss' xP) stepped back briefly taken back by her actions but soon regained his posture and almost mimicked her pose.  
"You'll do as I say chibi-chan, and wanna know why? Because I'm in charge, like it or not." He smiled somewhat at the sight of her aggravation to her new name.  
"Not for long if I can help it, 'Ojii-chan'." She emphasised his own nickname to show her anger.

"Deidara, should we leave them to it for now?" Nikki glanced up to Deidara who was still practically leaning on her. "As soon as she is caught up on something like this, it's a while before she stops again.." Deidara looked over to the arguing pair, sighing as they were now nose pushed against nose and were flailing their arms to declare their own points before nodding in agreement with Nikki.  
"If you want, I can show you around.. And you guys can do whatever.." Deidara yawned briefly ignoring the very slight death glares from him 'comrades'.  
"That'd be nice.. And, do you all really have your own room?" Nikki blinked curiously watching the others filtering into a small hallway, disappearing now and then till there was no one left. Deidara took her hand pulling her along slightly going down the corridor and pointed to all the doors which had symbols on them.  
"They all match the symbols on our rings, see?" He held out his spare hand showing her the ring on his finger, taking notice of the pattern she looked around the doors, smiling as she went up to the one pushing it lightly to open, startled slightly as Deidara had quickly gone forward to stop her but was too late as a very blank faced Sasori stood there in nothing but a small towel.  
"Yes?" He mumbled looking to a slightly flushed Nikki, his face somewhat cold and expressionless.  
"Ah, sorry.. This isn't Dei-chan's room.." She mumbled bowing somewhat before turning around, walking out quickly and shutting the door after her, much oblivious to her, Sasori just smirked.  
"It's okay Nikki-chan, Sasori no Danna won't care much, and just between you and me, he is probably actually the oldest here out of all of us." Nikki just blinked briefly before quietly mumbling..  
"No way?! He looks around my age, maybe younger.."  
"It's his special technique you see.. And to tell you a secret, occasionally us two will share a room." Nikki nodded pretending she could work it out before looking around them at the doors again.  
"Ne.. Would you be bothered if I asked to share a room with you?" She looked down briefly. "Ojii-chan said you didn't really have any spare rooms.. so yeah.." she jumped slightly as he patted her on the head which caused her to look up at him, only to notice him smiling.  
"Sure you can, but.. Do you think Suki will let you?" She shook her head and smiled in return.  
"Not at all."

The two laughed briefly before he showed her his room which was very bare, he took around the rest of the hideout, well, the important parts anyway and soon the two headed back to the living room area.

"If you think we're sleeping in a room with one of you lot, you have another thing coming Mr. I'm-Right-Your-Wrong-And-I'll-Eat-You-With-My-Shadow!" 'Ojii-chan' squinted his eyes trying to keep himself under control.  
"You will sleep in one of the rooms if you want to stay alive Miss. Pig-Nosed-I'm-To-Stubborn-To-Back-Down-Chibi!" She gave a small gasp before replying.  
"Fine, I'll sleep outside!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" And this carried on for a little while, both of their voices raising with every 'fine' that came from their mouths.  
"I told you.." Nikki sighed shaking her head somewhat as Deidara just watched the arguing pair with somewhat an amused smirk.

"Ne, how about we all go and calm down by taking a dip in the baths?" Deidara chirped up hands out to either of the arguing pairs faces. The two just turned their backs on each other letting out a small "Hmph." Then just walked away, Suki to Nikki's side, and 'Ojii-chan' through the hallway where the others had previously gone.

"You two, can you do us all some tea please?" Deidara asked all cutely, not improving Suki's mood. Nikki shuck her head at Suki's stubbornness but smiled and nodded to Deidara who happily went off in the direction the others had.

"Ne, onee-chan, why won't you go along with this?" Nikki asked tipping her head to the side somewhat confused.

"And why ARE you going along with it Nikki?! These people are cold blooded killers! You can't trust them at all.." Suki raged briefly but soon let her body slump onto a nearby stool at the counter, taking off her glasses and rubbed at her temples somewhat. Nikki just smiled, ruffling Suki's hair briefly.

"If we don't go along, they may do something to us.. But, if we do live by some of their rules, at least we're alive and out the village. Ne? It's not like we have to do a lot either.."

Suki looked up at Nikki but only saw a blur before her and let out a large sigh dropping her head onto her now folded arms.  
"Fine fine, you win.. But, for tonight, I won't give up so easily.."

Nikki just grinned patting Suki's head before going about the kitchen and getting things out after doing some mooching around and slowly started to prepare the tea. Suki just sat silently content listening to Nikki moving about and finally trying to relax. Though her body stiffened hearing feet and a whiney voice come not far from behind her.

"Nikki-chan How long until the tea is done?" Deidara came in all cutesy like, hands in front of his sad little face.

"Ah, sorry, I don't make tea often and there was a lot to do.. But, I'm nearly done. Just go back to the baths okay?" She turned her head to smile at the older boy but quickly went wide eyed as she turned her body to face him, hands on her hips.

"Dei-chan! You'll catch a cold dressing lightly that." At that the older male looked down at his very very loose dressing gown, the majority of his top half being exposed.

Nikki quickly stepped forward and started to pull his dressing gown around him properly, he himself a finger to his mouth all cute and chibi like. But she paused momentarily, keeping her head down.

'Nikki, what are you doing this is a grown adult man you're dressing here..' She mentally kicked herself and quickly finished up, patting his chest lightly.

"There, now you shouldn't catch a cold out of the baths." She put on a brave smile, hoping that her cheeks weren't too red. He just smiled happily and nodded.

"I'll let the guys know you're nearly done." And with that he turned back out, heading down the single corridor again.

Nikki let out a small sigh, run her hand through her hair briefly and let out a sigh. Then she gave a small jump as she felt a threatening aura behind her, glancing back she saw Suki glaring darkly from just over her arms, her glasses back on and glinting under the light.  
"Nikki.." Suki said in a low and dangerous growl. Nikki just tried to smile as she raised her arms up in slight defence.

"Ah, now now... S-Suki, I didn't think about it.. Please forgive me oh great and beautiful nee-sama?!" She bowed her head slightly, her hands in a slight prayer position in front of herself. Suki glared down as she sat her body upright.

A moment of silence passed which pulled at Nikki's nerves.

"Ah, fine, do whatever you want.." Suki did not have the mental energy to try and keep track of Nikki. "Just, be a little more cautious, please?" Nikki nodded sweat dropping briefly, silently smiling devilishly inside.

"Hai!"

Looking around and fidgeting somewhat Nikki attempted to place the several cups of now readied tea onto a single large tray, though as she lifted said tray by the handles she found it a little bit of a struggle to keep it upright, little alone lift it.  
"N-Nee-chan.. Help, please..?" She mumbled as she glanced up to her close friend. Suki snorted and folded her arms.

"Sorry, but not or today.." She folded her arms looking away from Nikki guessing that the red head was now pulling a sad puppy face, and as she glanced over her shoulder her suspicions were confirmed and she looked away again quickly, a very very small tint of guilt pulling at her chest from not giving in.

After a lot of fumbling Nikki did in the end manage to actually somehow find her way to the baths, which took a slight few rounds around that floor level just to find, Suki in tow just to keep her eyes on her, just in case.

"Dei'-chan, tea's here.." Nikki called through the slightly misty changing-room, only to get a call back.

"Bring them in." A darker voice demanded, and without a second thought Nikki took a step forward only to give a slight yelp as Suki grabbed onto her arm somewhat roughly.

"They're all 'naked' in there and they're all 'grown men'." Suki seethed through her teeth, the dark aura returning, a chill going through Nikki's body.

"I'll be fine I'll be fine.." Nikki insisted, though a little doubtful in her own mind but pushed away the feeling.

"Fine, I won't be responsible for what happens to you, idiot." She mumbled the last part in annoyance, not letting her facial features show her concern.

With that, Nikki went forward until she reached the doorway that lead to the baths, trails of cloth hung covering the already misty scene that lay just in front of her.

"I'm coming in.." Nikki called out cautiously, shutting her eyes and taking a breath before stepping past the curtain like doorway, she felt the heat from the baths lapse over her body somewhat as she went forward a few small steps. "Is there somewhere I can place this down?" She questioned not daring to move much further.

At that she heard movement in more than one direction.

"I'll take them off you Nikki-chan" She smiled at the familiar voice of Deidara and felt the weight of the tray being easily lifted from her hands, but due to the sudden movement, she lost her balance and stumbled slightly, landing down on the ground, her hand on something that felt, not quite like the ground and so she didn't dare open her eyes to see what she had landed on. She tried to bring herself to say something, anything, but the words were lodged in her throat.

As she felt movement under her hand she quickly pulled a slight face, trying to stand up but fell again, but, to her surprise didn't hit the ground, but into a large upright area, it felt like skin, but then again it didn't.

"Oi oi Kisame, no playing nice nice with the girls.." She heard Deidara moan and felt slightly relaxed, even though the one who she happened to be leaning against seem so cold.  
"Umm, sorry but, umm.. thank you..?" She felt arms wrap around her middle as the one she was leaning against helped her stand a little upright.

"You're welcome." Came the cold voice, gently into her ear which 'cause Nikki to blush ever so slightly before she felt the body move away about to ask where the exit was when in came Suki, so quick that she lost her footing and 'splash', ended up in the bath on her back letting out a small scream.

"Ah, Nikki, I'll kill you, you were taking so long, now look at me.. I came in here worried 'cause you were taking forever.." She whined trying to push herself upright, and though her eyes were open everything was very much blurred to her and she just let out a sigh exasperated. "Now where are my glasses?" As she reached out a hand she felt someone take her wrist within their own hands, pulling her to the side somewhat where she felt the in built chairs within the pool.

"Sit." The voice said, more as a demand than a request, not knowing what to do and also not being able to see, she opted to for once, just listen. She didn't want to move very far after all in case she bumped into any of the Akatsuki members.

After a lot of fumbling, teasing and urging, the two girls somehow ended up being in the baths themselves, Suki allowed to change out of her wet clothes into her bathing suit and Nikki simply into her own also, both with towels tightly round each other. Suki was still without her glasses so could not see, where as Nikki had tied on her own blindfold tightly, so that she didn't have to keep forcing her eyes shut.

"Again. Why are we here? With all you guys?" Suki grumbled defeated but arrogance lacing her voice.  
"Hmm.. To bond?" Deidara teased poking Suki lightly in the arm, her quickly flinching her hands.

"No touchy!" Nikki couldn't help but laugh slightly as she relaxed happily in the warm bath, not taking too much notice of anything.

"Look, I'm only in here 'cause Nikki dragged me in.. Try anything and we're both getting out." She folded her arms sitting upright, not noticing how much she was pushing her boobs up and together.  
"You may want to sit slightly more relaxed you know.." A cold voice came from Suki's right and something nagged inside her to take this guys advice, as much as she didn't want, not knowing the slight stares she was getting.

"Ne, is it really alright.." Nikki mumbled as she tilted her head back still trying to relax. Deidara just frowned as he tilted his head.

"Is what alright?" He questioned curiously.

"That, us two are staying here.." Nikki continued sitting up and resting her elbows lightly on her knees, head down somewhat. Deidara frowned and shook his head, ruffling Nikki's hair slightly.  
"It's fine kiddo, what made you think otherwise?" He mumbled.

"The fact that you're all killers and may do such a motion to us at any moment." Her voice rang out a little cold and Suki couldn't help but feel a slight chill in the air.

'Dammit Nikki, they probably will now!' She moaned in her head wishing she could hit her friend over the head with a very large object.

After a few moments of silence, Tobi cleared his throat before putting on his usual cheery voice.

"It's fine Nikki-chan, plus.. I really like your tea." He chirped happily nearly bouncing on the spot. Nikki was somewhat reluctant to believe what he had said but decided to just nod slightly before mumbling.

"Sorry, to all of you.." At that she felt a pat at her back, smiling somewhat as she lifted her head. 

"Well, I'd love to stay but I'm already light headed.. I'm not used to such big baths.." She stood at that but before she could move, her body became somewhat limp as she fell forward, waiting to hit the ground she flinched hearing Deidara call out her name worriedly and Suki asking what was happening. Then she realised, her body hadn't sharply connected with the hot water at all, but was leaning against something solid, maybe someone's chest. Though, before she could question who the person moved and picked her up, she blushed slightly and lowered her head into the chest of who was carrying, not able to do much else at all. And with that, she couldn't remember everything as she blacked out somewhat.


	6. Chapter Three Nikki, Wait!

**Chapter Three**

**Nikki, Wait!**

Sharrie

"What's going on?" Suki's voice was loud and full of caution. She bobbed her head about waiting for an answer, but got no reply. She felt the current of water swish past her as a cold and reluctant voice called out to her.

"Glasses, now go!" this was once again more of an order, as the world around her came into view. She shrieked at the sight of Nikki being carried out of the bath house. She turned back to see who had given her glasses to her, but she was alone in the baths.

She rushed out, her body still soaking wet, water dripping all over the floor. She banged the door open, everyone knew that Suki was coming due to that fact that she was the only one who slammed the door and she shouted up the long hallways.

"Suki-chan! This way!" called a worried Deidara as he waved his hands in the air as to signal to Suki. She rushed towards him, her body stinging as the water droplets started to fall more freely now and her skin started to dry.

She pushed past the male, seeing Nikki lying on the bed, tossing and turning. Her eyes welled up but she fought back the tears. Rushing to the aid of her 'sister' she pulled the red headed male from her side. Sitting on the bed she gently started to stroke Nikki's long silky red hair. Caressing it with her fingertips.

"Everything will be fine, don't you worry." She whispered these words into her ears.

"Can I come in?" came a soft voice from the other side of the door; Suki walked over and opened it. Deidara was standing in the door frame, two backpacks on his shoulder and a bowl of Luke-warm water and a flannel in his hands.

Suki gave him the fist smile she gave anyone in the Akatsuki, she was grateful that he cared for Nikki's well being. She took the items from him and summoning for him to leave, he gently closed the door behind him. Suki took a deep breath,

"Yet again, I'm going to have to play 'Mother' in all of this!" she said to herself, not daring let any of her emotion come out. Taking the flannel in her hand she soaked it in the cooling water, ringing out any excess she folded it into a perfect rectangle and placed it on Nikki's head, she groaned from the coldness of it.

"It's best we bring your temperature down, eh, nee-chan." She spoke softly to Nikki her words flowing from her mouth. She pushed her glasses up her face and started to rummage through her and Nikki's bag, trying to find something to help.

Suki took this chance to change her clothes, since she was only in her bathing suit and a towel. Taking out from her bag some of the clothes she had packed before they left. Obviously she pulled out a clean set of underwear. A black pair of shorts which came to the middle of her thighs, a deep rich purple skirt, which came to the same length, maybe a little longer. A white tank top and a black shirt, the sleeves covering the top part of her arms, she did the buttons up to the bottom of her bust, for if she did them up any further the shirt would surely rip. Last she pulled out a pair of knee high socks in the shade of a dark purple, almost black. In the comfort of her own clothes once more she started to talk to Nikki, telling her small stories from when they were younger and when they first met, but avoiding the subject of her parents. She wanted to remember the happy times, but seeing Nikki like this her mind would wonder back to that time.

Outside the door of Sasori's room, Deidara stood with his ear pressed against the door, trying to hear what Suki was saying and weather Nikki was awake yet. After a few minutes he gave up and returned to his own room to get changed once more. The other Akatsuki members gathered in the large living room, each one either sitting on one of the large sofa's or gathered around the kitchen counter talking about what had just happened. Each one stopped their chatter as soon as the boss came strolling into the room.

"What's all the chatter about?" he ordered, as someone would have to answer him.

"Nikki-chan and Suki came into the bath house with us and Nikki ended up fainting from the heat so Sasori-no-danna took her to his room to rest and Suki is there now with her, talking to her, and she won't let any of us in!" Deidara's voice seems sincere, like someone had just died and that it seemed like he was almost jealous of Suki being alone with Nikki in her time of need.

"That's it! I'm going to show that ignorant-pig-faced-stubborn-little-girl on the rules here! That she can't just lock people out of their own room!!" Gasps came from most as a very vulnerable Suki was standing behind the boss at this very moment in time. A forced smile on her face, her glasses glinting in the lamp light. Her body was trembling as she stepped forward her tiny feet making no sound on the wooden floor as her figure danced silently past the bodies of the males.

Taking a stance in front of Sasori, she bowed her body from the waist, her hair and clothes falling forward.

"Thank you for looking after Nikki" she whispered, her voice became very low and emotionless. She dared not show any emotion in front of them all, especially 'ojii-chan'. Suki had heard every word he spoke about her and she knew it was true, but something inside her died when he spoke those words of cruelty about her.

She glided over to the boss, once again taking up the same stance she just did. Bowing her body once more, it became clear to everyone that she was indeed trembling and afraid of each one of them. As her legs began to shake beneath her.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble me and Nikki have caused to you Boss-sama and that we are both thankful for your hospitality but---" Suki was cut off mid sentence her voice sill low and boss could barely hear her, but he insisted on another argument with Suki.

"Trouble! The trouble you have caused us! Those who found you should have killed you where you stood! Nikki's not the trouble here, it's YOU!" his voice was angry and his temper started to rise. He quite enjoyed arguing with Suki, for no-one else in the Akatsuki would even dare of arguing back, for they knew the consequences of it.

Suki kept her body hung low, small tears forming in her eyes as she tried to fight them away, she knew everything he said about her she deserved. She had been ungrateful for letting them live, but why?

"All I wanted was to say thank you and to apologise, I will not argue with you Boss-sama, it's not my place to" Suki lifter herself so that she was upright, seeing the shock on 'ojii-chan's' face was priceless. She turned herself out of the front room and walked down the long hallways, her body feeling limp.

The faces of the other members were astounded; no-one had ever refused an argument before.

"She's got guts! Coming in here saying thank you and then standing up to the boss again! She's got some gut I say!" A rough voice called out to everyone as they each looked at Kazuku, his eyes filled with plans for how to make some more money from the female. The boss stormed out in a temper, slamming his door behind him. Everyone looked at each other. Peering down the hallways, Suki was still stood outside of Sasori's room, her hand resting on the handle, but no action taking place.

"I wonder what's up with her." Asked Deidara, his voice more serious and sympathetic.

"She doesn't want our sympathy." A cold voice stated from the kitchen counter.

"Itachi! I never knew you cared so much! You do have a heart after all!" A mocking voice gave a reply as Kisame smiled to himself as he insulted his partner. Itachi growled at him, as he shifted out of the room and into the comfort of his own at the end of the hall way.

Suki took note of that if she were to enter the room before her, Nikki would be awake.

"I can't face her right now, this whole thing is too much. We've got to leave this place, it's too dangerous for us. I need to get her out of here." Suki's thoughts were the only thing she had to herself and se would often space out, getting lost in her own fantasy world, where her parent's would be alive still. This was one of those moments. She realised what she was doing and snapped out if it.

Lifting her hand from the handle and quietly shuffled across the floor to the opening to go outside.

The wind blew every so often and when it did, it delivered a chill unlike any kind before; it was cold and howled as it passed through the trees which surrounded the whole house. She moved towards a shaded area, where two walls met each other, placing herself within the shadows. Holding her knees to her chest, dropping her glasses from her face, plunging her head into her knees and chest, she began to quietly cry to herself. Almost comforting herself, hence why she was curled up.

The tears continued for some time, her face drenched in salty bitter tears. Her body began to tremble some more and her breathing quickened, more than it should. Footsteps could be heard as Suki halted her tears, she didn't want anyone to know she was crying, she had to be strong for Nikki's sake at least.

"I know you've been crying, it's too obvious to be anything else" A cold unwanted voice called from Suki's left, as cold as the wind it whistled into her ears.

"Go away! Just leave me alone. I don't need you!" Her voice all jumpy from crying and her temper was rising, quickly at that.

"Give me a reason to go away. I live here you know. Makoto Suki!" He gave a smirk, although Suki was unable to see it, she felt in the tone of his voice.

"How do you know my last name?" Suki stood almost instantly; her back against the wall, hands clenched into the wood and her nails sinking into the grooves. She looked around trying to find the shape of the person only a few feet away from her, it was too dark and her eyes darted everywhere. "This is the Akatsuki, we know almost everything about everyone, even you and your sister, all about your past and—" the male was cut off by a growl coming from the corner, his words seethed from his lips and piercing Suki's ears. "How dare you mention Nikki and _my_ past! You know nothing of my past, me or Nikki for that fact!" Suki's temper rose and her heart sank. She felt her body tighten, her breathing quicken, her chest began to hurt with each breath.

She knew where he stood. Back in Konoha when herself and Nikki were young, they would be endlessly teased. Suki stood up for Nikki and often lost her glasses in the process. She developed a technique where she would use sound to see, although she had another technique to see it would be useless right now.

Her eyes fixed on Itachi, she could make out the outline of his figure, she felt his body move swiftly forward. "I know _everything_ about you Suki." His voice emphasising on the word everything. He knew how to play with her mind, it amused him somewhat. Her facial expressions began to change as her chest continued to move swiftly up and down.

"What do you know?" Suki asked, her voice dropped, she'd been beaten at her own game, she could never keep up her solid appearance to those who already knew what she was. "Oh, well, I know why you and your parent's kept moving all the time, I know how you met Nikki and I know how your parent's died and also who killed them."


	7. Chapter Four Tell Me!

**Chapter Four**

**Tell Me!**

Sharrie

Suki held her breath, the wind whispering down her ears with these words, she moved her lips as to speak but no sound came out. Her eyes welled up as another gust of wind blew down the side of the house colder than ever. Itachi stood with his arms folded, a slight smile on his face, although no-one could see it.

Suki's mind raced, 'he knows who killed my parent's, how?' she kept repeating these words with her lips, silently to herself. She let her body drop to the dark stained wooden floor beneath her. Propping herself up against the wall, she continued to whisper the words. Her body trembled even more, this time more visible than ever.

"Suki! Suki!" Nikki's voice called from Sasori's room. She propped herself up on the bed, noticing her change of clothes, she let out a smile. Suki had always done this if Nikki was ill. She remembered back to when they were young.

"Nikki, you awake?" Came a familiar voice calling from the other side of the wooden door.

"Come in." she called back, her voice worried for the whereabouts of her sister. Deidara gave a smile as he strolled into the room and gently closed the door behind him, not a sound echoing in the room.

"Where's Suki Dei-chan? Where is she?" Nikki rushed to him with all these questions, sitting upright in the bed, resting her back against the headboard. "She's sitting on the deck, she's fine, don't worry." Came the reassuring words of the blonde male. He moved ever closer to Nikki, now sitting by her side on the soft quilted bed, he put his arm around her, pulling her close to his body. She embraced this, not moving, but her mind fixed on Suki.

"You changed Nikki-chan!" stated the male, a smiling worming its way into his face.

"Suki changed me."

"EH!" the male jumped at Nikki's reply.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"When ever I'm ill she always changes me, last time I was sick because I had too much to eat at dinner, she told me not too eat too much, but I always eat all of her cooking, then that night, I could not stop being sick. Suki stayed with me the whole time. Even though she's like a year younger than me she's always been there for me, like a mother. Then I must have fallen asleep in the bathroom, because when I woke up I was in bed with my night clothes on. Every time I was ill or I fell asleep somewhere I shouldn't have she always carried me to my room and changed me. She's the best thing that happened to me in my life. How long have I been asleep?"

Nikki's voice was filled with concern and happiness of the thought of her sister being somewhere she didn't like. For she knew what she was like with trusting people; after what happened all those years ago.

"Sound's like she really cares for you then." Deidara smiled as Nikki told him this story, he realised how close the two were, but he had only scratched the surface on their relationship with each other.

"I'm sorry, I got off on one of my little rants again. Heh" Nikki shrugged off any other emotion she felt. Her heart began to race as she realised that Deidara had his arm around her. She'd been so blind. "What am I doing?!" She though to herself, mentally kicking herself again. A hot flush began to take over her body, sweat forming on her forehead once again.

"You've still got a small fever from the baths Nikki, lie down!" Deidara placed Nikki gently down on the soft linen. Taking the flannel he rinsed it out in the bowl of water at the end of the bed. The liquid had now turned cold, which would help Nikki's temperature go down.

"Here, and don't take it off! Now get some rest." Deidara spoke with such passion towards her. His words flowing from his lips; they sang into Nikki's ears, like a sweet lullaby. She allowed her body to relax a little more, letting her breathing come down to a steady pace, as the blonde gently stroked her hair for a few moments and then carefully leaving the room, leaving no trace of his presence there.

"Have fun?" Came a grunt from behind him as the door latched shut. "Ah-ah- Sasori-no-danna, w-were you listening? Heh-heh" Deidara scratched his head lightly, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. A big grin forced its way to his face as his eyes squinted.

"Nothing, just don't make me wait so much. I hate waiting! I want to sleep sometime tonight! Just making sure it's okay if I sleep with you tonight." Sasori's tone of voice was more of an order than a question. Deidara just nodded as the red headed male wondered off to his partner's room to sleep. Deidara took a deep breath; he let his arms relax down by his side. He took a few steps forward, but he heard is name being whispered from somewhere.

"Deidara! Deidara! Over here!" Called Kisame as his head popped out from one of the corners. He continued to call his name until he took notice.

"Come listen to this! Itachi's gone all mind games on that Suki girl! Hurry up!" Kisame was trying to shout but whisper at the same time to his fellow friend.

Deidara tiptoed over to where, himself now stood, Kisame and Tobi. They were all peering round the nearest corner to where Itachi stood. Trying to listen in on his conversation with Suki.

Itachi walked over to were Suki sat against the wall. He kneeled down in front of her face. His hands hung loosely over his knees. Suki looked into the endless red in his eyes, it was all she could see. The world around her was a blur. He was the only thing she could see. Itachi took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek to wipe away the cold liquid that soaked her skin.

"Calm down, you don't want to have one of your attacks here, now do you?" His voice was low and for the first time almost concerned?

"H-h-how d-do you know a-a-about that?" Suki's voice was jumpy from shock.

"I told you before, I know everything about you Suki, your world wide known for your illness, and even you know that. The only living person that is left. Type minus 29 is it. Got to be careful." His voice dropped even lower, this time almost into a growl. He stroked her face, wiping away the tears which fell from her eyes.

"Who killed my parent's; you know right, tell me, please?" Suki looked deep into the crimson eyes which stood floating in the darkness. Her heart raced even more as she took Itachi's hand and removed it from her face. Readjusting herself so she was standing upright once again, she backed into the comfort of the corner.

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you on one condition." Itachi had an evil smirk on his face, a smile which no-one would ever see or want to see. Suki took a deep breath.

"Ouch!" Tobi! Don't stand on my flipping foot! Un!" Deidara jumped from side to side as each one of them leaned forward to get a better view of what was happening in the corner of darkness.

"Move Deidara!" Stated Kisame, as the blonde's hair had blocked his view.

"What's the condition?" Suki's voice was stern. "I have to know who killed them, when I know, I'll hunt them down and kill them for it!" Suki's mind was filled with these thoughts. Her body trembled as she heard the Uchiha shuffle forward towards her. He leaned forward so his lips were close to her left ear. He whispered cold words into her ear. His warm breath sending chills down her spine, as she began to shake even more with each word he spoke. Her eyes widened and her body sank into the floor.

"I'll let you think it over, eh." The Uchiha left the girl curled up on the wooden floor. Her cries returned as she wrapped her arms around herself again, and buried her head away to hide even more tears. Downing away her sorrows and tears to herself. She began to cry even more viciously.

"Ne, Itachi, what did you actually say to upset her so much?" Kisame stood tall in front of his partner, his hand pointing at him. The Uchiha just gave him that usual look of 'mind your own business' Kisame, stared at him as he passed by down the hallway.

"Oh and, if I were you, I wouldn't go out to her, she's put up a chakra shield around her." Itachi shouted back to the three who were just about to step out onto the deck to see Suki.

"Chakra block?" Tobi repeated, his head tiled to one side in confusion.

"It's a shield that blocks anyone from touching the person who's creating it. So none of us can go near her, depending on how big it is. Best we leave her tonight. I'm going to get some sleep, I suggest you two do the same. Un."

Kisame and Tobi nodded as the three walked off down the hallway into their own rooms to rest for the night.

Itachi sat on the kitchen counter with several files around him. The title on each one reading 'Makoto .U. Suki'

Outside a pitiful rain fell on the solid earth. The cries of Suki had drowned away deep into the night as she held herself tightly. A cold and harsh wind battered against the walls of the Akatsuki house. Sending a frozen chill over Suki's still body, curled up on the decking outside.


End file.
